Scapegoat
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Hatsune Mikuo adalah kambing hitam keluarga Hatsune. Untuk challenge Fuscous Paradox Competition! T for bad language. Happy Reading!


Perempatan di jalan protokol kota Yamaha tak pernah sepi, di tengah malam sekalipun.

Tiap lima menit sekali, lampu lalu lintas akan berubah merah dan ratusan atau bahkan ribuan manusia akan saling menyebrang, pergi ke sisian lain jalan untuk meneruskan perjalan. Selama lima menit itu, siapa saja yang menunggu dapat menikmati siaran televisi dari layar LED raksasa yang menempel pada sebuah pabrik elektronika yang berdiri di sana.

Dan Hatsune Mikuo melakukannya. Berdiri di pinggir jalan dan menatap benci siaran televisi di layar LED raksasa tersebut. Memerhatikan setiap liuk gemulai namun energik gadis berambut toska dikuncir dua yang sedang menyanyi sambil menari dengan balutan seifuku dan rok mengembang.

"Bukannya itu idol yang baru naik daun itu, bukan?"

"Hebat, ya? Baru beberapa bulan berlalu setelah debutnya ia sudah seterkenal ini!"

Bolamata Mikuo berputar, tangan di saku jaket usangnya mengepal sempurna. Tapi matanya kembali menatap layar itu, karena nada catchy lagu yang dinyanyikan gadis itu terlalu menarik atensi seorang Hatsune Mikuo. Kini Mikuo dapat melihat wajah mulus gadis itu dalam satu layar penuh, matanya berkedip seduktif dan senyum berpoles lipstick merah jambu menggoda itu terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

Mikuo mendecakkan lidahnya kasar. "Dasar jalang," gumam Mikuo cukup keras dengan nada sarkastik.

Mendapat lirikan sinis dari sekelompok remaja di sebelahnya, Mikuo hanya bisa menaikkan tudung jaketnya dan memperbaiki tas yang tersampir di bahunya.

Lampu lalu lintas berubah merah dan lampu menyebrang berubah hijau. Mikuo baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya saat ia mendapat satu dorongan kasar dari salah satu remaja yang awalnya berdiri di sampingnya itu. Mikuo nyaris saja tersungkur kalau-kalau ia tak bisa mengembalikan keseimbangannya.

"Keparat!" umpatnya.

Mikuo berlari mengejar remaja berambut cokelat itu dengan segera sebelum menghilang di tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia.

Mikuo mendapatkannya. Ia mendorong bahu remaja tanggung itu hingga jatuh. Kerumunan manusia yang menyebrang sejalan Mikuo segera menyebar setelah pemuda itu mendarat di aspal. Mikuo sudah menghilang, menyatu dengan gerombolan manusia lain yang tak peduli, tidak mau berurusan dengan kekacauan yang sudah dibuatnya.

"Kalau kubilang jalang, ya jalang." Mikuo menapaki trotoar dari menengadah untuk melihat layar LED raksasa itu. "Hatsune Miku, kan, cuma seorang jalang keparat yang beruntung."

Mikuo melayangkan jari tengahnya ke layar LED, tepat saat Hatsune Miku menyelesaikan tarian dan nyanyiannya, sebelum akhirnya pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang ke tempat yang orang lain sebut rumah.

* * *

 **A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

" **Scapegoat"**

 **Untuk challenge Fuscous Paradox di Vocaloid Story Indonesia**

 **I don't get any commercial profit for thia fic. Semua karakter yang terlibat di sini bukan milik saya.**

 **HAPPY READING!~**

* * *

ikuo membuka pintu rumahnya, mendapati satu kesibukan yang tak biasa di rumah megah itu.

Alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi, tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang ruang tengah jadi bertabur pita dan segala jenis hiasan warna-warni yang membuat Mikuo sakit mata.

"Minggir, sialan."

Mikuo sontak menggeser tubuhnya sebelum kursi mewah yang diangkat pria tua yang biasa dipanggilnya ayah menyenggolnya.

"Jika kau masih belum punya **pekerjaan** , sebaiknya kau membantu pekerja-pekerja di depan sana!"

Mendengar penekanan kata pekerjaan yang diucapkan ayahnya, Mikuo tak urung segera menggeram. Dari dapur ia bisa mendengar, ibunya tertawa-tawa: menghina, tentunya.

"Apa? Kau tidak suka?" Tahu-tahu, ibunya sudah berkacak pinggang di depannya, dengan wajah sarat akan penghinaan yang mengolok-olok Mikuo. "Siapa juga yang butuh laki-laki bodoh yang bahkan belum bisa membaca di zaman seperti ini?"

Mikuo mengepalkan tangannya tapi wajahnya tetap datar. Ingin marah tapi tak bisa. Ingin protes tapi tak berhak. Ingin melawan tapi takut.

Di tangan Mikuo saat ini hanyalah opsi-posi berisikan dilema memuakkan yang hasilnya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Marah?" Seringai jahat di bibir merah ibunya membuat Mikuo melangkah satu kakinya mundur: ketakutan.

Matanya segara melotot saat satu tangan ibunya terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Refleks, Mikuo mengangkat tangannya, melindungi kepala dari hantaman tangan berjari-jari lentik yang tak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Kau takut? Bodoh sekali," hina ibunya. "Kaupikir aku masih sudi memukulimu saat kedua tanganku sudah dimanjakan oleh uang hasil keringat adikmu di atas panggung?"

Hati Mikuo berdenyut nyeri.

"Kau yang bodoh ini bisa apa memang? Membaca saja sulit."

Mikuo menundukkan kepalanya, menerima kalimat-kalimat ibunya yang setengah ada benarnya.

Mikuo memang bodoh. Benar adanya Mikuo tak lancar membaca. Jika hanya karena alasan-alasan itu, lantas kenapa Mikuo diperlakukan seperti ini?

Sejauh ini Mikuo normal di mata masyarakat. Dia masih menyukai perempuan, bergaul dengan para lelaki, bisa membedakan mana baik dan mana buruk.

Tapi kenapa keluarganya sendiri memperlakukannya seperti ini? Dan sejak kapan ia begitu benci kepada adiknya dan sangat takut kepada kedua orangtuanya?

"A-aku pergi dulu."

Mikuo memutar tumit dengan enggan. Ia harus pergi sebelum ibunya berubah pikiran. Dan Tatapan menusuk dari sepasang bolamata teal ibunya mengiringi kepergiannya kembali ke pintu depan.

.

.

.

Mikuo sudah kehabisan akal. Mikuo sudah tak punya ide lagi untuk mencari tempat bernaung sementara untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan, setelah satu harian mencari kerja bermodalkan ijazah persamaannya yang tidak menghasilkan apapun. Satu menit lagi maka hari akan berganti. Dia sudah berjam-jam ada di taman itu, bersembunyi di balik pohon-pohon tinggi yang menjadi pembatas taman dan danau buatan perumahan yang dihuni keluarganya, takut-takut akan ada petugas keamanan yang memergokinya dan menyuruhnya pulang.

Lagipula, Mikuo mau pulang kemana? Jika bangunan beratap dengan pintu juga jendela yang orang awam sebut rumah, jelas Mikuo tidak punya. Mansion besar yang dihuni keluarganya adalah harta keturunan. Furniture-furniture di dalamnya juga harta keturunan dan hasil keringat adiknya.

Jika rumah dan keluarga adalah tempat yang pantas untuk di sebut tempat kembali, Mikuo akan menentangnya mentah-mentah.

Ha.

Definisi rumah yang dibuat sefilosofis seperti itu hanya bisa membuat Mikuo mual. Tempat kembali bagi Mikuo adalah dirinya sendiri. Keluarga untuk Mikuo hanyalah sekadar pemberi nama depan—itupun sekarang mereka tak sudi menempatkan nama Mikuo di dalamnya.

Mikuo merebahkan dirinya di atas tanah berumput di bawahnya. Berbantalkan tas berisi beberapa lembar baju dan berkas-berkas penting yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana olehnya, Mikuo menatap lurus ke arah langit gelap di atasnya yang mengintip dari celah dedaunan.

Gelap. Tanpa ada kerlap-kerlip bintang atau gemilang sinar rembulan. Hanya berselimutkan awan-awan gelap yang mengerikan.

Sama seperti masa depannya.

Suram.

Gelap.

Tidak jelas.

Langit malam yang mendung dan masa depan Mikuo memiliki deskripsi yang sama-sama menyedihkan dan tidak enak didengar yang hanya bisa mengundang rasa ngeri.

Dan ponsel di saku jaketnya bergetar. Mikuo butuh belasan detik untuk membaca nomor asing yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Baru saja, Mikuo hendak mengangkat panggilan tersebut, getar di ponselnya sudah menghilang—panggilan diputus sepihak.

Mikuo tidak mau ambil pusing untuk menelepon balik. Alih-alih menolak panggilannya, Mikuo mengalihkan fungsi teleponnya untuk pergi ke kotak suara. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menunggu telepon balik, dia merasa tidak penasaran juga. Dan dia pun pergi tidur untuk mengusir penat.

Mikuo hanya tidak tahu kalau tindakannya ini membuat seseorang di luar sana menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi mengintip malu-malu dari celah-celah rindang dedaunan pohon. Mikuo berbalik, berusaha menepis sinar mentari yang menyergap matanya—terlalu enggan Mikuo membuka mata untuk mengawali hari. Tapi, Mikuo terpaksa membuka matanya, karena efek silau mentari pagi yang yang tak mau ditoleransi oleh kedua matanya.

Butuh waktu setidaknya lima menit untuk membuat Mikuo betul-betul sadar. Setelah beberapa kali menguap dan mengucek mata juga membersihkan rumput dan dedaunan yang menempel di jaket juga celana jeansnya, ia bangkit berdiri dan meraih tasnya. Sembari melangkah keluar dari areal pepohonan, Mikuo mengecek ponselnya untuk mematikan fungsi alih teleponnya.

Tak sampai semenit, ponselnya berdering. Tak perlu repot-repot ia membaca nama kontak yang membuat kepalanya pusing, cukup dengan melihat foto yang tertampil di sana, Mikuo segera mengetahui kalau gadis berambut pirang madu bernama Lenka yang meneleponnya.

Ia menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan speakerphone ke telinganya. "Ada apa, Lenka?"

"Hih, setidaknya beri salam dulu kek," sahut Lenka di seberang sana dengan nada merajuk.

"Maaf." Mikuo tertawa geli. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Oh, ya, aku lupa jadi mau bilang apa. Aku mungkin sudah tertular penyakit lupamu." Tawa renyah Lenka terdengar, membuat Mikuo mau tak mau mengembangkan senyumnya. "Ugh, tapi aku mau serius. Kau, Hatsune Mikuo, jangan menginjakkan rumahmu untuk beberapa jam ke depan."

"Kenapa?"

"Hei, cek kalendermu! Kau lupa ini hari apa?! Ini hari ulangtahun Miku, ingat?!"

Kemudian, Mikuo mengingat apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya saat ulangtahun adik perempuannya. Segala pesta—baik yang diadakan bak perhelatan akbar hari jadi kota Yamaha maupun yang kecil-kecilan yang hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat juga rekan-rekan dan teman-teman sekolah Miku—hanya akan membuatnya tersiksa secara fisik dan mental.

"Oh."

Tch, padahal Mikuo sedang tidak mood membicarakan—bahkan mendengar—nama adik perempuannya itu, sekalipun seorang Lenka yang melakukannya.

"Jadi, aku harus kemana lagi, Lenka?" Ada nada putus asa dalam kalimat Mikuo. Apa boleh buat, dia memang tidak tahu harus kemana dan melakukan apa sekarang. Kenalan Mikuo hanya Lenka seorang dan Mikuo juga sedang dalam status tidak punya pekerjaan.

"Hei, apa kau keberatan menemaniku di perpustakaan?" tanya Lenka.

Segera Mikuo tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Ayolah, Lenka. Dari semua tempat di kota ini, kenapa harus ke sana?!"

"Ayo belajar menulis dan membaca! Kalau kau berhasil membaca satu artikel sekarang, akan kuberikan kau takoyaki ekstra daun bawang! Setuju?" tawar Lenka ceria.

Kepala Mikuo mulai membayangkan gadis pirang madu itu melengkungkan senyum di bibir merah mudanya dengan sepasang bolamata sewarna langit siang yang cerah berbinar menuntut persetujuan.

Memilih pasrah, Mikuo pun menjawab, "Baiklah."

"Yeay! Kutunggu di perpustakaan, ya! Dah~"

Baru Mikuo hendak menyahut tapi tiga ketuk nada putus-putus itu mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Ah, perpustakaan lewat mana, ya?"

Lalu, Mikuo lagi-lagi mengutuk betapa jelek memori di otaknya.

.

.

.

 _Aku benci dia._  
 _Aku mengutuk siapapun yang berhubungannya._  
 _Dia si Raja Tega yang mencampakkanku ke pojok ruangan setelah mendapat apa yang ia inginkan._  
 _Aku benci dia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mikuo tersesat.

Demi apapun, tersesat di tempat dimana kau lahir dan tumbuh besar sangatlah memalukan. Dan lagi, bukan sekali-dua kali pula Mikuo pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menemui Lenka. Tapi, apa harus selalu seperti ini Mikuo menemui Lenka?! Selalu tersesat?!

"Hei!"

Mikuo terlonjak saat seseorang menepuk bahunya begitu kencang. Ia berbalik mendapati gadis berambut pirang madu yang dikuncir tinggi-tinggi dengan sepasang mata yang menyalin warna langit itu sedang tersenyum jahil kepadanya.

"Buh, Lenka!"

Lenka itu tergelak hingga memeluk perutnya yang kegelian. Pura-pura marah, Mikuo melangkah menjauhi Lenka.

"Hei, mau kemana? Kau mau tersesat lagi?"

Lenka mengejarnya, masih tertawa-tawa.

"Jangan marah, dong. Aku, kan, cuma bercanda," kata Lenka disela-sela tawanya. "Takoyaki ekstra daun bawangnya bisa batal, lho!"

"Siapa peduli, hih."

"Ih, Mikuo merajuk, hahaha!"

Berhati-hati supaya tak terdengar menyentak, Mikuo merendahkan nada bicaranya supaya terdengar garang.

"Lenka..."

"Iya, iya, aku berhenti." Menyusut setitik airmata di sudut matanya yang diberi eyeliner, Lenka berhenti tertawa. "Kau tahu aku sudah mengikutimu dari tadi. Lihat! Pasti punggung kemejaku pasti sudah basah." Lenka menunjuk punggung kemeja biru tuanya yang nyatanya kering sama sekali.

"Berisik. Ayo ke perpustakaan untuk mendinginkan diri."

"Dan memanaskan otak di balik tengkorakmu. Ayo!"

Digandeng Lenka, Mikuo meneruskan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

Langit sudah sewarna kulit jeruk. Matahari sedang beranjak menuju peristirahatannya. Angin hangat penghujung musim panas berhembus melewati jendela perpustakaan, membelai tirai cokelatnya, menggelitik Mikuo yang tengah serius menekuni sebuah artikel majalah tentang dunia hiburan.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu kalau seporsi takoyaki mampu membuatmu bisa bertoleransi dengan sesuatu seperti majalah," celetuk Lenka sekembalinya dari toilet.

"Bukan itu," elak Mikuo sembari menjauhkan koran dari wajahnya. "Aku hanya sedang berusaha memahami satu artikel utama di majalah itu."

"Memangnya tentang apa, sih?"

Lenka meraih majalah dan duduk di hadapan Mikuo, penasaran akan topik apa yang membuat pemuda disleksia itu sampai rela menyakiti otaknya dengan majalah.

Tak perlu susah-susah membaca keseluruhan berita, cetak tebal huruf-huruf yang menjadi kepala berita cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tentang Miku? Tumben," sindir Lenka.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau wartawan-wartawan itu bahkan bisa mengorek konflik internal di keluarga kami," jawab Mikuo. "Maksudku, aku bahkan baru mengetahui kalau Miku tidak diizinkan jadi idol beberapa hari yang lalu. Ayah dan ibu memaksanya untuk tetap bercita-cita menjadi dokter spesialis seperti ayah."

"Lalu, apa urusannya denganmu?"

Mikuo menghela napas berat.

"Mereka berpikir seolah-olah aku ini kutukan. Mereka pikir aku yang menjerumuskan Miku ke dunia entertaiment atau semacamnya." Mikuo mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas. "Kalau aku saja kesulitan mendapatkan informasi dari mulut, uh, keluargaku sendiri, kenapa wartawan-wartawan itu bisa mendapatkan informasi hingga bisa tersebar ke tangan publik?"

"Kau baru tahu kalau Miku tidak diizinkan jadi idol belakangan ini?!" Lenka berseru tak percaya hingga matanya membulat sempurna. "Kau tahu, ini berita sebulan yang lalu. Lima belas hari setelah debut Miku di layar televisi!" Lenka menunjuk-nunjuk tanggal terbit majalah yang tertera di sudut kanan atas sampulnya.

"Aku, kan, si bodoh. Wajar, dong, kalau telat dapat informasi," kata Mikuo ringan.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Mikuo!"

Sedikit tersentak, dengan enggan Mikuo mengangkat kepalanya untuk melirik pada gadis itu. Mikuo bisa melihat Lenka menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan sorot mata yang tak dapat dijelaskan Mikuo sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sedikit-banyak, ada rasa hangat menyelimuti dadanya hingga membuat pipi Mikuo terasa panas. Dan Mikuo tidak tahu kenapa.

"Aku tidak butuh kasihanmu, Lenka." Dan satu tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Mikuo melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Lenka.

Mahasiswi semester empat jurusan psikologi Universitas Yamaha yang semenjak SMA lengket dengan Mikuo itu segera menundukkan kepalanya. Jari-jarinya dimainkan dan sudut bibir bawahnya digigitnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Mikuo akan mengatakan hal sekejam itu kepadanya.

Lalu, keduanya merasa canggung. Mikuo sadar kalau ia secara tak langsung menyakiti Lenka dan Lenka bertingkah seolah-olah kalimat Mikuo baru saja mengungkap jati dirinya.

Alih-alih mencairkan suasana, Lenka kembali angkat suara, "Anggap saja, wartawan melakukan sedikit trik untuk mendapatkan informasi soal ini. Namanya juga pemburu berita. Apa yang mereka lakukan untuk mendapat berita tidak ada yang tahu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa sampai sekarang aku belum terekspres—"

"Ekspos, Mikuo. Ekspos," ralat Lenka segera.

"Ah, iya. Ekspos." Mikuo menjentikkan jarinya, membenarkan. "Kalau begitu, kenapa sampai sekarang aku belum terekspos ke media. Kurasa aku lebih mencolok ketimbang konflik itu."

"Kau mau fotomu masuk majalah atau layar televisi, begitu?" Alis Lenka terangkat tinggi-tinggi dan seringai jahil terpoles di wajah cantiknya.

"Bu-bukan!" sanggah Mikuo. "Siapa juga yang mau, hih! Tapi, jika konflik internal saja wartawan-wartawan itu bisa tahu, kenapa aku tidak? Bukannya informasi kalau seorang Hatsune Miku memiliki kakak lelaki bodoh yang tak bisa baca akan terdengar lebih seru?"

Lenka menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran kursi dan menatap langit-langit perpustakaan yang sudah menguning termakan usia. Ia menarik napas dan membuangnya, membuat beberapa helai anak poninya terbang untuk menari-nari sebentar selagi ada udara yang dihembuskan Lenka sebelum akhirnya kembali jatuh ke kening Lenka.

"Aku menduga ada konspirasi—"

"Konspirasi—persengkokonglan, maksudmu?" potong Mikuo cepat.

"Hmmh. Aku rasa ada persengkokolan antara si penyedia berita dan wartawan-wartawan itu."

"Penyedia berita itu—apa dia mau menghancurkan karier Miku, begitu?"

Lenka mengangguk-angguk. "Bisa jadi. Lagipula, siapa yang tahu? Dan kenapa pula kau jadi tiba-tiba peduli begini dengan Miku?"

"Habis, kalau Miku tak bahagia, bisa-bisa aku lagi yang disalahkan. Jadi kambing hitam di sebuah keluarga, kan, jalan hidup yang sulit."

Lenka tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Tak pernah mengerti kenapa kedua orang tua Mikuo tega melakukan hal seperti kepada puteranya sendiri. Jika alasan mereka adalah kekurangan Mikuo, mereka sudah sangat keterlaluan!

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang. Ayo!"

Lenka menutup majalah itu dan menaruhnya di sudut meja. Mematri satu senyum hangat di bibirnya sembari mengulurkan tangan, Lenka mengajak Mikuo untuk pulang bersama-sama.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut tapi Mikuo masih enggan untuk berbalik dan pulang ke 'rumah'. Tak bisa Mikuo bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia pulang dan membuka pintu setelah nyata-nyata ia kabur dari tugas yang seharus diembannya setiap kali Miku berulangtahun: tukang bersih-bersih tak berupah. Dan ini adalah kali kedua Mikuo kabur—terima kasih untuk Lenka.

Maka, ia menghabiskan waktunya di hutan kecil itu lagi, membuang waktu dengan berkilas balik melihat masa lalunya, memikirkan masa depan yang blur, dan merenungkan nasibnya yang dirasa sungguh mengenaskan.

Seolah sudah menjadi sebuah keharusan, Mikuo menghela napas lagi. Menatap langit dari celah rindang dedaunan pohon-pohon yang berdiri tegak di sekitarnya, Mikuo bisa melihat awan tebal beriringan, menutupi kanvas gelap langit malam musim panas yang tak berhiaskan kemerlip bintang atau gemilang rembulan.

Ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Mikuo merogoh sakunya dan mendapati layar ponselnya lagi-lagi menunjukkan foto Lenka.

"Mikuo!" Di seberang sana Lenka berseru tak biasanya sesaat telepon tersebut diangkat. Kening Mikuo berkedut seketika, menyadari keganjilan yang terselip di suara gadis itu.

"Lenka? Ada apa?"

Lenka menyahut panik, "Mikuo! Mi-Mikuo!"

Baiklah, Mikuo ikut panik sekarang.

"Duh, Mikuooooo!"

"Apa?!" Tanpa sadar Mikuo ikut berseru, terbawa-bawa nada panik Lenka.

"Kau kemana sehabis dari perpustakaan?!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku pulang, kok!"

"Oh, ya? Ke rumah, maksudmu? Kalau begitu jelaskan kenapa aku baru saja mendapat broadcast kalau kau dituduh menjadi orang yang menusuk Miku?!"

Sontak Mikuo menegakkan badannya dan memekik dengan lantang, "APA?!"

"Baiklah, Mikuo, entah kau sedang berpura-pura denganku atau tidak, temui aku di samping gedung SMA kita. Kau tahu tempat yang banyak pohon sakuranya itu, bukan? Aku sedang di perjalanan."

"Uh, baiklah. Sampai—"

Lagi-lagi, Lenka tega memutus panggilan secara sepihak.

.

.

.

Miku sangat ingat jalan di samping gedung SMA-nya. Mudah baginya sampai ke sana tanpa tersesat meski di malam hari sekalipun.

Dia bingung. Demi apapun, dia bingung dan tak mengerti sekarang.

Lenka tak pernah bohong padanya dan mendengar hal seperti ini dari Lenka membuatnya frustrasi.

Menusuk Miku? Yang benar saja! Mikuo tidak kemana-mana, hanya berdiam diri di hutan kecil itu selama berjam-jam setelah berpisah dengan Lenka karena enggan pulang!

"Mikuo!"

Mikuo mengangkat kepalanya, membuat tudung jaketnya jatuh, dan mendapati Lenka tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Lenka meraih tangan Mikuo, membawanya berlari ke tempat mereka bersembunyi untuk bolos saat sekolah dulu.

Gudang klub marching band yang terletak di belakang gedung SMA Yamaha sudah lama tak dipakai. Sejak pertama kali Lenka mengenal Mikuo, tempat itu adalah tempat mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama karena di tempat dimana mereka berdua bertemu dan tak pernah sekalipun mereka menemukan orang lain yang berkeliaran di sana selain mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, Mikuo mengaku."

Begitu mereka sampai di tempat bersembunyi mereka, bermodalkan cahaya dari lampu ponsel Lenka, Lenka menatap lurus-lurus Mikuo: menuntut jawab.

"Aku harus mengakui apa?" Mikuo benar-benar tak paham.

"Apa yang kaulakukan selepas kita bertemu?"

"Aku ada di taman."

"Kau ada bersentuhan dengan Miku belakangan ini?"

"Errr... sudah lama dia tak pulang. Aku juga begitu... sepertinya."

Lenka terdiam. Bibir bawahnya digigit dan wajahnya berubah kalut. Kerut tak paham juga tergurat di wajah cantiknya.

"Siapa... siapa yang mengirimkan blackboard—"

Lenka meralat lagi, "Broadcast, Mikuo."

"Apapun itu," tandas Mikuo sembari mendelikkan mata. "Siapa yang mengirimkan broad...cast itu?"

"Hmm, pesan ini sudah viral dua jam terakhir," jawab Lenka lesu. "Pengirim aslinya juga tidak mencantumkan nama. Sepertinya yang menulis pesan broadcast ini berasal dari managemen Miku."

Lenka mengacak poninya hingga berantakan lalu menggeram, "Dengar. Kita berpisah sekitar tiga jam yang lalu, bukan? Sekitar jam tujuh. Setengah jam setelah itu, pesta ulangtahun yang diadakan di rumahmu itu terpaksa selesai dilaksanakan dan tak lama kemudian, tersiar kabar bahwa Miku ditusuk seseorang saat ia sedang pergi menuju toilet untuk memperbaiki make-up."

Mikuo berkedip tak paham. Tapi, keseluruhan kalimat Lenka seolah mengindikasikan bahwa ia yang melakukan penusukan itu.

"Kenapa kau menuduhku?"

"Bukan aku, oke?!" jawab Lenka cepat. Sadar Lenka sudah setengah membentak pada Mikuo barusan, Lenka segera menghela napas. "Bukan aku! Bukan. Tapi orangtuamu sudah berkoar-koar di televisi bahwa kau pelakunya!"

Suara Lenka mulai bergetar, antara takut dan tak mengerti. Lenka menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar. "Aku tak percaya. Kenapa mereka tega menuduhmu seperti itu? Aku tak tenang dan segera menemuimu dan aku juga mendapat jawaban tidak darimu. Jadi, maksud semua ini apa?"

Mikuo bungkam, kepalanya hanya bisa mencerna setengah racauan Lenka. Tapi, begitu melihat Lenka terduduk memeluk lututnya dan mendengar isakan dari gadis yang pertama kali mau berteman dengannya, Mikuo tak kuasa untuk diam saja.

"Aku tidak... mengerti," kata Mikuo pelan dan hati-hati. "Aku... bodoh jadi tidak mengerti. Tapi, aku bukan yang menusuk Miku. Percayalah, Lenka. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menusuk, ugh, saudariku sendiri."

Lenka bergeming, mengabaikan diri Mikuo yang kini ikut terduduk di depannya.

"Aku tidak menusuk Miku, Lenka. Kau tidak mau percaya... temanmu ini, huh?" Mikuo tertawa garing. Tak mendapatkan reaksi apapun, Mikuo segera tutup mulut.

Keduanya terdiam. Lenka sudah berhenti menangis tapi tak mau bicara. Sedangkan, Mikuo bingung harus bilang apa.

"Diamlah di sini." Akhirnya Lenka angkat bicara meski suaranya serak. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya, menepuk-nepuk pipinya, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kau, Hatsune Mikuo, diam di sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mau ditangkap polisi, hah?! Nanti kalau jadi tersangka, siapa yang akan menemanimu di bui?"

Mikuo tersenyum geli. Lenka yang ceria sudah kembali lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," jawab Mikuo, senyum masih tak mau lepas dari wajahnya.

"Jangan terima telepon siapapun selain aku."

Mikuo mengangguk.

"Jangan keluar dari sini."

Mikuo mengangguk lagi.

"Jangan buka pintu kalau tidak ada ketukan rahasia," lanjut Lenka. "Bertahanlah di sini. Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan terjamah oleh tangan-tangan petugas hukum itu. Aku juga akan menyelidiki siapa sekiranya dalang di balik kasus ini."

"Tapi kau bukan polisi, Lenka. Kau, kan, cuma mahasiswi." celetuk Mikuo.

"Polisi atau bukan, aku akan menyelidiki kasus apapun jika temanku yang tak bersalah dibawa-bawa." Lenka pun berdiri dan menepuk celana jeansnya. "Kau punya hak, Mikuo. Dan orangtuamu tak bisa semena-mena menuduhmu seperti itu."

Mikuo berdiri saat tangan Lenka terulur ke arahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum saat tangan Mikuo masih menggenggam tangannya meski pemuda itu sudah berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu." Mikuo melepas pelan tangan Lenka dan menaruh kedua telapak tangannya yang hangat di balik saku jaket tipisnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Mikuo. Besok pagi aku akan datang membawa informasi terbaru dan juga sarapan." Lenka menepuk bahu Mikuo sebelum memutar tumit untuk berjalan ke arah pintu. "Sampai besok."

Pintu dibuka dan Lenka keluar. Mikuo tak perlu menghitung detik sampai ia menyadari kalau ia sedang sendiri, di tengah-tengah ruangan yang bermandikan gulita yang suram, berteman pikiran yang masih kacau dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

Mikuo tak bisa tidur. Tempat gelap adalah tempat favoritnya untuk tidur dan baru kali ini matanya selalu menolak untuk terpejam saat ia berada di tempat tak bercahaya. Kepalanya tidak berhenti berpikir. Kini bukan tentang kehidupan suramnya melainkan topik penusukan Miku yang disangkutpautkan dengan dirinya.

Dia tidak menyangka. Benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ia akan terlibat dalam sebuah kejahatan besar setelah ia selalu mengalah dan berada di belakang siapapun. Dan tak mudah baginya untuk melupakan perkataan Lenka yang mengatakan kalau orangtuanya sendirilah yang menyebutkan ia sebagai pelaku penusukan itu.

Mikuo mengacak rambutnya, frustrasi. Hal ini betul-betul mengganggunya. Bisa dibilang, setengah dari dirinya kini sedang menyuarakan ketidaksetujuan penuduhan sepihak orangtuanya. Mikuo butuh penjelasan. Mikuo butuh kebenaran.

Sebuah ide melintas kepalanya. Sebuah ide yang melawan pesan Lenka.

Tapi, Mikuo butuh kebenaran. Mikuo ingin penjelasan pasti. Dia tidak mau melulu jadi kambing hitam di keluarganya.

Menunggu pagi menjemput, Mikuo berbaring di atas lantai yang berdebu dan mencoba tidur.

.

.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan Mikuo, Lenka sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Dia sudah rebahan di atas kasur empuk berseprai birunya selama hampir setengah jam tapi matanya sama sekali tak bisa diajak berkompromi dengan tubuhnya yang sudah kelelahan. Ia berguling ke kanan ke kiri, membalik-balik badan, merenggangkan badan sampai membantingkan kepala ke bantal bulu angsanya berkali-kali tapi Lenka sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur.

Ada beribu pertanyaan yang butuh jawaban pasti bermunculan di kepalanya dan semuanya tentang Mikuo juga pesan broadcast itu berlalu-lalang, mengganggu pikirannya.

Lenka meraih ponsel, membaca sekali lagi pesan broadcast yang viral di jejaring sosialnya sampai ia menemukan kata "Ichi" yang menjadi nama penulis pesan itu.

Siapa nama asli penulis berita itu? Apa alasannya? Kenapa orangtua Mikuo menuduhnya sebagai pelaku penusukan itu? Apa Mikuo berbohong? Jika iya, apa alasannya?

Lenka menggeram. Rambut pirang madunya yang tak dikuncir diacak-acak, membuat rambut yang sedikit bergelombang itu semakin berantakan. Tak mau diliriknya jam dinding yang sedari berdetak keras-keras, mengejeknya yang tak bisa melawan hasrat sepasang bolamata sewarna lautnya yang enggan terpejam.

Memilih menyerah untuk tidur, ia mengambil laptop di mejanya. Lenka berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dimana sebuah televisi flat kecil kesayangannya terletak apik dan menyalakannya. Selagi satu tangannya sibuk memilih saluran, tangannya yang satu lagi menyalakan laptopnya.

Jari Lenka berhenti memijit tombol saat salah satu saluran televisi menayangkan acara infotaiment tengah malam. Tampil wajah Miku yang beberapa jam lalu tampil di dome kota dengan satu kolom berita yang menuliskan, "Di hari ulangtahunnya, Miku mendapat tusukan dari maniak."

"MANIAK, APANYA?!" Dengan lantang Lenka protes meski entah pada siapa. "Setelah menuduh Mikuo, sekarang mereka mengatakan Mikuo seorang maniak?!"

Lenka mengganti salurannya lagi, tidak mau berlama-lama mendengar berita yang sangat menjatuhkan sahabatnya itu.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar laptop yang menunjukkan foto dirinya dan Mikuo saat kelulusan dua tahun yang lalu. Melihat senyum lebar Mikuo yang menggenggam surat kelulusan yang digulung pita warna merah di foto itu membuat jantung Lenka berdesir.

Sudah lama ia tak pernah melihat senyum di bibir tipis pemuda itu. Sudah lama pula Lenka tak melihat kilat semangat atau binar ceria di sepasang bolamata teal Mikuo.

Semenjak kelulusan, Mikuo dan Lenka sudah tak sesering dulu bertemu. Lenka sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan Mikuo sibuk mencari kerja untuk menyambung hidup. Saat Lenka mendengar sekarang Miku sudah terkenal, tampil di berbagai panggung bermandikan kilau lampu dan sorot kamera, tak jarang Lenka mendapati bolamata teal Mikuo begitu redup tanpa kehidupan setelah itu jika mereka berdua bertemu.

Lenka mengerjap, tak boleh berlama-lama hanyut dalam pikirannya saat ini.

Lenka mengarahkan kursor pada mesin pencari dan tak perlu makan banyak waktu, mesin pencari menampilkan pencarian terbanyak yang ditulis dengan huruf bercetak tebal yang lagi-lagi membahas soal penusukan Miku. Dimakan rasa penasaran, Lenka menekan top thread itu dan dalam sekejap ratusan halaman yang setopik keluar.

Lenka mengklik halaman paling atas, sebuah forum yang menjadi tempat berkumpulnya fans-fans online Miku. Lenka membaca satu per satu tulisan di sana, mendapati banyak asumsi dan tuduhan sepihak bahkan penghinaan kepada si 'penusuk'.

Lenka meninggalkan halaman itu, mengunjungi forum lain yang tak disangka lebih kejam lagi. Mata Lenka cepat mendapatkan nama Mikuo tak jauh dari kepala halaman. Ditulis dengan katakana, nama Mikuo dituduh sebagai pelaku utama kasus penusukan Miku.

Komentar-komentar segera bermunculan hingga mata Lenka pusing dibuatnya. Ada yang tak percaya, ada yang—uhhh, sedikit—membela, ada juga yang segera mengutuk. Penulis dibalik nama anonymous itu tak muncul lagi setelahnya.

Lenka meninggalkan halaman itu dan mengunjungi halaman media massa online. Lenka mendapatkan sedikit-banyak informasi yang terlihat lebih aktual dan terpercaya dari halaman-halaman media massa online tersebut. Ada yang memberitakan bahwa saat Miku masih kritis, ada yang memberitakan kalau orangtua Miku akan mengambil jalan damai seandainya Mikuo mau kembali, ada juga yang memberitakan kecaman-kecaman fans Miku terhadap Mikuo jika Mikuo tak menyerahkan diri sesegera mungkin

Lenka menutup layar laptopnya dan bersandar pada sofa sebelum mengurut pelipis yang tegang.

Dia tak bisa diam saja, kalau boleh jujur. Tapi dia juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seperti kata Mikuo, dia bukan polisi atau penegak hukum lainnya. Sekarang harapan satu-satunya yang ia miliki adalah dijadikan saksi untuk membela Mikuo.

Dan satu ide muncul di kepala Lenka.

Besok pagi, ia akan mengunjungi perpustakaan kota untuk mencari-cari data tentang keluarga Hatsune. Dan menunggu pagi menjelang, ia akan memulai pencarian sederhananya di internet.

.

.

.

Pagi pun tiba. Cahaya yang mengintip dari celah-celah ventilasi kecil di gudang klub marching band segera membangunkan Mikuo yang setengah tertidur. Bukannya merasa segar, tubuh dan pikirannya terasa penat. Bahkan kepala kirinya sekarang sudah mulai berdenyut-denyut tak keruan.

Merogoh tasnya, Mikuo mencari obat migrain yang selalu dibawa-bawanya dan mendapati botol berisi pil-pil putih itu kosong melompong. Mikuo meringis, bibirnya tak bisa diajak untuk mengumpat karena digigit untuk menahan sakit.

Mikuo tak bisa bangkit. Mikuo harus menjauhi sumber cahaya yang menyengat matanya yang terpejam, menambah derita kepalanya yang sakit tak berperi. Dia meredamkan kepalanya pada tas selagi tangannya sibuk memegangi kepala kirinya yang seolah-olah ingin meledak.

Bukan sekali-dua kali lagi Mikuo seperti ini. Trauma kepala akibat jatuh terpleset dari tangga beberapa tahun silam yang menyebabkan ini semua. Dulu, satu atau dua ibuprofen akan segera meredakan nyerinya. Tapi semenjak Mikuo sering mengkonsumsi painkiller tersebut dan ayahnya yang rajin menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok setiap kali ia pulang ke rumah dan memberitakan bahwa ia belum dapat pekerjaan, ibuprofen sama sekali tak bekerja.

Mikuo mengadu pada Lenka kemudian dan Lenka membawanya ke klinik untuk berobat. Sebotol pil racikan apoteker menjadi bekalnya untuk meredakan sakit kepala dan Lenka memintanya untuk melapor jika obatnya habis.

Tapi, sekarang ia tak bisa mengandalkan Lenka. Ia tak boleh membawa gadis itu kepada masalahnya lagi. Dia tidak akan membuat gadis itu harus repot-repot mengurus sakit kepala sialannya ini atau pilihan bunuh dirinya dengan menghadapi orangtua untuk menuntut jawab. Dia tetap akan menghadapi orangtuanya dan menuntut kebenaran. Jika, bui akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya, Mikuo akan rela-rela saja. Selama ada bukti yang pasti kalau Mikuo yang melakukannya.

.

.

.

 _Aku tersenyum melihat apa yang diberitakan di media sosial dan media massa. Rencana yang kupersiapkan bertahun-tahun lamanya berhasil dengan sempurna. Aku sudah berhasil memecah belah keluarga Si Brengsek itu. Menjadikan si pemuda Hatsune yang malang menjadi kambing hitam seperti biasanya. Tuan Putri Keluarga Hatsune pun sudah kubuat menderita. Meskipun ada satu cecunguk kecil yang mengganggu jalanku, aku hanya perlu menunggu waktu untuk membuat Si Brengsek itu jatuh ke bui atas tuduhan lain. Akan kubuat cecunguk itu menyingkir dari jalan emasku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lenka terbangun dengan mata membelalak. Napasnya berantakan dan keringat membanjiri wajah cantiknya. Lenka memegang pipinya, memastikan kalau ia sudah keluar dari mimpi buruknya.

Lenka menyapukan pandangannya dan meyakini kalau tempat berdiam diri sekarang adalah ruang tengah apartemennya yang berwallpaper bunga-bunga. Menghela napas lega, Lenka mengistirahatkan kembali kepalanya di atas meja.

Lenka sudah terbiasa dengan mimpi buruk yang satu itu. Mimpi dimana ia kehilangan Rinto, adik kecilnya, dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas saat ia masih kelas lima bangku sekolah dasar. Rinto pergi karena kesalahannya, membiarkan adiknya yang masih kelas satu SD itu menyebrang jalan sendirian selagi ia membeli es krim yang dijaja di pinggir jalan. Mimpi buruk itu sempat menghantui Lenka secara konstan dulu. Lalu, mimpi itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dan hanya akan kembali kalau...

... sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Dia teringat dengan Mikuo yang sedang disembunyikannya di tempat rahasia mereka. Lenka melompati meja dan menyibak tirai yang menutupi pintu beranda. Sinar mentari membuat matanya menyipit tajam dan sadar kalau hari sudah tak lagi pagi.

Lenka buru-buru berlari ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya dengan cepat, sebelum berganti baju dengan kemeja kotak-kotak pink dan celana jeansnya. Lenka buru-buru menyisir rambutnya, mengikat rambut panjangnya dan merapikan poninya, dan berlari keluar dari kamar mandi sembari menyambar tas sandang kecil berisi dompet dan ponselnya. Selagi mengenakan sepatu, tak henti-hentinya Lenka merutuk kegiatannya semalam. Sudah tak menghasilkan apa-apa, ia justru jadi kesiangan bangun akibat ketiduran.

Lenka keluar dari kamar apartemennya dan mengunci sebelum berlari menuruni tangga. Jam di meja penjaga apartemen sudah menunjukkan setengah dua belas siang. Mengabaikan sapaan pria tua pemilik apartemen, Lenka mempercepat langkahnya menuju halte bis.

Bis akan berhenti sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Minimarket di belakang Lenka mengingatkan janjinya pada Mikuo untuk membawakannya sarapan. Lenka tergesa-gesa memasuki minimarket tersebut, mengambil dua kotak obento dan segera membayarkannya ke kasir. Sekembalinya ia ke halte bis, seorang wanita muda dengan mantel abu-abu dan kacamata hitam sudah berdiri di sana.

Lenka berdiri di sebelah wanita itu malu-malu. Wanita di sebelahnya sunggulah sangat cantik. Bisa dilihat dengan rambut hijau sepunggung bergelombangnya, polesan make-up natural yang memoles wajahnya dan ranum bibirnya yang semerah buah delima. Melihat begitu langsing dan tinggi tubuh wanita itu, tak heran jika Lenka mengira wanita itu adalah seorang model majalah atau bahkan seorang artis—Lenka tidak tahu apa-apa soal dunia keartisan kalau boleh jujur.

Menyadari diperhatikan Lenka, wanita itu berpaling ke arahnya, menurunkan kacamata gaya berlensa hitamnya, dan tersenyum menunjukkan sederet gigi putih terawatnya. Lenka salah tingkah, pipinya merona karena malu.

"Halo," sapa wanita itu ramah. Lenka buru-buru membungkuk kecil dan menjawab, "Selamat siang."

Wanita itu mendekati Lenka dan seketika Lenka merasakan hawa dingin menusuk yang aneh. Rambut-rambut halus di tangan dan tengkuk Lenka sampai meremang dibuatnya. Lenka mengusap tengkuknya dan mencuri pandang pada wanita cantik yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan Lenka sadar kalau bukan senyum manis yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

"Hari yang cerah, bukan?"

Tak bisa Lenka pungkiri kalau sekarang ia ketakutan mendengar betapa datar dan dingin suara wanita cantik di sebelahnya. Lenka memaku matanya pada ujung sepatu kets merahnya, enggan melirik wanita cantik

"Y-Ya," cicit Lenka gemetaran.

Duh, Lenka kenapa, sih?

"Kalau begitu," Hawa dingin itu kian menusuk, "jangan halangi jalanku."

Kejut yang Lenka dapati dari lehernya, membuat dunia dalam pandangan Lenka berubah gelap dalam seketika.

.

.

.

Mikuo sudah bosan menunggu Lenka. Setelah melewati sesi menyakitkan yang ditimbulkan kepalanya, Mikuo sudah bisa untuk berdiri bahkan berjalan di sekeliling tempat rahasianya. Mengintip dari lubang ventilasi, Mikuo yakin kalau matahari sudah di pucuk kepala mungkin sudah lewat. Tapi, Lenka belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Dan Mikuo sangat tahu kalau Lenka bukan orang yang suka mengingkari janji.

Pilihan untuk kembali ke rumah dan menghadapi keluarganya sudah berkali-kali ditepisnya karena Mikuo tak sanggup membangkang orang yang paling disayanginya di muka bumi ini. Tapi, kalau begini kondisinya, Mikuo mau tak mau akan menjalankan rencana nekatnya itu.

Mikuo tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi dijadikan kambing hitam. Mikuo butuh kebenaran.

Dan Mikuo pun mengambil tasnya, mengibaskannya untuk menyingkirkan debu, lalu menyandangkannya pada bahu kurusnya sebelum melangkah keluar dari tempat rahasia itu.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

.

.

.

Jalan dari tempat rahasia menuju rumahnya sangat mudah diingat. Dia hanya perlu sekali berbelok ke kiri jika bertemu pohon sakura, lalu menyebrang ke sebelah kanan jika bertemu perempatan. Kemudian, jika melihat rel kereta api Mikuo hanya perlu menunggu jika palangnya tertutup dan lanjut berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah perempatan kembali untuk berbelok ke kanan untuk terakhir kalinya. Rumah megah keluarga Hatsune akan berada di ujung jalan dan paling kelihatan mata di antara rumah-rumah lain karena cat kuning gadingnya yang elegan juga bangunan tiga lantai berpagar raksasa.

Mikuo tak jauh lagi dari sana. Jalanan di sekitar rumahnya masihlah sepi seperti biasa. Tak ada satu pun mobil mencurigakan atau orang-orang asing yang terlihat seperti polisi atau petugas penegak hukum lainnya.

Mikuo menarik napas dalam-dalam, lagi-lagi menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk menghadapi kedua orangtuanya yang tak ubahnya bagaikan iblis di matanya. Dia menurunkan tudung jaket dari kepalanya dan mulai melangkah menuju pagar megah rumahnya.

Mikuo berhasil melewati pagar dan pekarang dengan selamat. Belum ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan yang akan mengganggu langkahnya. Dalam hati Mikuo masih ada sebersit rasa bersalah kepada Lenka tapi dia mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, harus melakukannya.

Mikuo sudah lelah jadi kambing hitam di keluarganya sendiri.

Mikuo sampai di pintu depan rumah keluarganya. Gagang pintu sudah dalam genggaman tangan dan tinggal menunggu untuk diputar. Jantung di balik tulang-tulang rusuknya berdebar kencang, peluh-peluh dingin tanda takut mulai membasahi pelipis dan telapak tangannya.

Mikuo memutar gagang pintu sewarna emas itu hati-hati, mendorongnya pelan karena bagaimana pun dia tetap saja takut menghadapi kedua orangtuanya.

Sepi. Tak ada siapapun.

Mikuo memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk dan melepas sepatu sebelum lebih dalam lagi menyusuri rumahnya.

"MAU APA KAU, BRENGSEK?!"

Tak sempat melakukan reaksi apapun, tahu-tahu wajah Mikuo sudah bertemu lantai dengan keras dan menyakitkan. Segera kening dan hidungnya berdenyut-denyut, begitu juga kepala belakangnya.

Mikuo susah payah menarik dirinya untuk menjauh dari ayahnya, orang yang barusan menyalak padanya dan memukul kepalanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling, dan mendudukkan dirinya untuk bersandar pada tembok.

Masih ada kerlap-kerlip bintang di pandangannya, dunianya pun masih bergoyang-goyang indah di matanya yang memblur.

"Setelah kubekukan beritanya, akhirnya kau berani muncul, bajingan?!"

Mikuo tak bisa memahami kalimatnya, kepalanya hanya bisa berfokus untuk mengembalikan pandangannya seperti semula.

Tuan Hatsune meraih kerah kemeja Mikuo, memaksa pemuda berambut toska itu untuk berdiri sebelum dipojokkannya lagi ke tembok.

"Bukan... aku yang... mela-kukan-nya," Mikuo berkata terbata-bata.

"Lalu, siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Tuan Hatsune berbahaya.

Mikuo tidak tahu jawabannya, setidaktahu ia menulis sepotong kanji untuk kata hijau.

"Aku sudah muak denganmu," desis Tuan Hatsune. "Seharusnya kau mati dengan ibu kandungmu belasan tahun lalu. Orang tak berguna seperti kalian berdua seharusnya mati sejak lama. Kau, Hatsune Mikuo, tak pantas ada di muka bumi ini."

Ibu kandung?

Apa itu artinya orang yang selama ini Mikuo panggil ibu—

"Jadi, istrimu yang kasar itu bukan orang yang melahirkan aku?" Mikuo lalu tertawa sinis. "Pantas saja."

Tuan Hatsune mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Mikuo. "Apa? Apa yang mau mulut bajinganmu ini katakan?"

Mikuo menyeringai, mengabaikan sakit berdenyut di wajahnya.

"Kau, istrimu, dan putri kebanggaanmu, kalian semua sama-sama jalang."

Satu tinju mendarat ke tulang pipi Mikuo, membuat sudut bibir yang tak sengaja digigitnya terkoyak hingga berdarah.

"Kalian selalu menyalahkanku atas apa yang tidak kulakukan!" jerit Mikuo, mengabaikan perih di sudut bibirnya. "Memang aku membenci Miku! Lalu, kenapa? Setelah apa yang telah dia rebut dariku, setelah semua penghinaan yang berikan padaku karena aku tak bisa sepandai dia dengan penyakitku, bukannya wajar kalau aku benci Si Jalang itu?!"

Tuan Hatsune melayangkan satu tinju lagi ke wajah Mikuo, menjatuhkannya dengan telak ke lantai tanpa perlawanan. Mikuo beringsut pelan-pelan, berusaha menjauh, sembari menyusut darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Jangan berani macam-macam selagi kau sendiri masih takut denganku!"

Harus Mikuo akui memang, Mikuo takut dengan ayahnya. Sepanjang jalan juga Mikuo hanya memperhitungkan rasa sakit akibat hantaman dan tamparan ibunya yang sakit namun tak sesakit milik ayahnya. Dia tidak menyangka ia akan langsung berhadapan dengan ayahnya di pintu depan.

Mikuo hanya pernah sekali merasakan siksaan dari Tuan Hatsune, ayahnya sendiri. Saat ia kelas satu SMA dan tidak naik kelas untuk pertama kalinya. Pertama-tama, ia didorong dari tangga karena mencoba kabur dan setelahnya satu demi satu pukulan, tendangan, dan hantaman mendarat di tubuhnya sampai ia tak sadarkan diri.

Tuan Hatsune mengangkat kakinya, bersiap menginjak Mikuo yang masih terduduk di lantai. Mikuo menarik kakinya, berpikir untuk segera berdiri sebelum kabur. Tetapi segera telapak kakinya diinjak melawan arah sendinya.

Suara gemeretak tulang teredam lolongan jerit kesakitan Mikuo. Tuan Hatsune segera membungkam mulut Mikuo dengan sepatunya. Lelehan air mata satu demi satu jatuh dari matanya, tidak bisa dihentikan karena sakit tak terkira.

"Jangan berisik," desis Tuan Hatsune sembari menggesekkan sepatunya ke bibir Mikuo yang koyak.

Takut menguasai Mikuo. Satu demi satu kenangan menyakitkan yang dialaminya karena orangtuanya bermunculan, membuat badannya bergetar ketakutan.

"Tanpa perlu diberitahu pun, sudah jelas kau yang menusuk Miku." Tuan Hatsune mengangkat sepatunya dari bibir Mikuo dan menyeringai mendapati bibir itu kini lecet-lecet. "Semua orang di sini mengetahui kalau kau benci dengan Miku. Dari dulu, sejak kau terpaksa kubawa dari pelacur itu untuk kubesarkan. Tapi, kau sama dengan pelacur itu. Bodoh! Tidak berguna! Bukannya sadar diri karena kekuranganmu, kau justru mengacaukan hidup Miku sekarang!"

Mikuo ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa mengkoordinasikan mulutnya untuk bekerjasama untuk mengatakan barang sepatah kata pun.

"Bu...kan." Setengah mati Mikuo membuat kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Sakit menjadi-jadi di kakinya membuatnya tak bisa berpikir lagi.

"Kau ingin melawan?! Tanpa bukti apapun?!"

Mikuo tak terima. Ayahnya sendiri boleh menuduhnya tanpa alasan sementara ia tidak bisa?!

"Kau... tidak... punya bukti.. untuk.. mengunduhku."

Tuan Hatsune tertawa sinis. Kalimat yang sudah susah payah dikatakan Mikuo tetap saja salah. Dalam hati Mikuo mengutuk kebodohannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan kata 'menuduh' dengan benar! Kau mau masih mau melawanku?!"

Mikuo tak berani menggerakkan satu otot pun sekarang melihat kini kepalan tangan ayahnya sudah terangkat lagi ke udara, siap meninjunya kapan saja tanpa perlu mendapatkan perlawanan dari Mikuo yang sudah tak bisa bergerak.

"Berhenti!"

Tak diduga Nyonya Hatsune datang, dengan wajah panik dan napas terengah-engah. Mikuo semakin panik. Dia buru-buru meraih pinggiran rak di atas kepalanya dan mencoba berdiri dengan satu kakinya untuk menjauh dari ayah dan ibunya yang bisa mengancam nyawanya lebih dari apapun, selagi kedua orangtuanya sibuk meributkan sesuatu.

Berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya, terpincang-pincang Mikuo berjalan menjauh dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Mikuo. Kau tetap diam di sini, ada beberapa hal yang harus kami tanyakan padamu."

Mikuo tak berhenti meski sudah mendapat perintah yang selalu mutlak dari bibir Nyonya Hatsune.

"Mikuo!" Nyonya Hatsune berseru. Terdengar suara hak sepatu tinggi yang dikenakan Nyonya Hatsune membentur lantai keramik setiap kali ia melangkah, membuat Mikuo kian panik.

"Mikuo!"

"Tidak! UWAAH!"

Bahunya ditarik paksa dan seketika ia terjengkang ke belakang. Kepalanya mencium lantai, cukup keras hingga napasnya tersendat dan mengubah pandangannya gelap dalam seketika.

.

.

.

Hatsune Saki tak pernah menyangka kalau putrinya akan pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Tak henti-hentinya, wanita itu berjalan mondar-mandir, menggigiti bibir dan sesekali melirik pada ruangan putrinya dirawat.

"Nyonya Hatsune?"

Hatsune Saki berbalik, mendapati seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang merupakan detektif swasta yang disewanya untuk menangani kasus Miku secara tertutup.

"Ada beberapa hal perlu kami tanyakan," kata Detektif Leon tegas.

"Apa itu, Detektif?"

Detektif Leon menunjukkan berkas yang dibawanya, setumpuk berkas yang dijepit dengan sebuah paperclip besar. Ada beberapa foto buram di sana yang diyakini Hatsune Saki sebagai hasil rekaman CCTV rumahnya.

"Orang bernama Mikuo ini seorang laki-laki?" tanya Detektif Leon yang membuat sepasang bolamata hijau Hatsune Saki mendelik sinis.

"Tentu saja, Detektif. Perlu kutuliskan namanya di berkasmu?"

Detektif Leon mendengus tak terima.

"Apa putrimu punya musuh? Misalnya, saingan satu managemen?"

Hatsune Saki segera menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu darimana Anda menuduh orang bernama Mikuo ini. Tapi, jika Mikuo adalah seorang laki-laki, maka apa yang kami dapat dari kamera pengawas di rumah Anda dengan keterangan Anda, semuanya tidak valid."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Karena setelah kami selidiki," Detektif Leon menjeda kalimatnya. "Pelaku yang menusuk putri Anda adalah seorang perempuan berusia 20-25 tahun."

Detektif Leon menyerahkan selembar foto yang cukup buram, hasil rekaman kamera CCTV, yang menunjukkan gambar pelaku yang mengenakan jaket bertudung kepala yang nyaris menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Ada sejumput rambut liar yang keluar dari tudung jaketnya. Dilihat dari panjangnya, jelas-jelas foto itu menunjukkan seorang perempuan. Postur tubuh yang dibalut jaket hitam itu juga jelas-jelas menampakkan postur tubuh seorang wanita. Sejarang-jarangnya Hatsune Saki melihat putra tirinya, Hatsune Saki tahu kalau Mikuo memiliki perawakan seperti pemuda kebanyakan.

"Anda mengenal wanita ini?"

Hatsune Saki menggeleng. Sepengetahuannya, ia, suaminya, bahkan Miku sendiri tidak punya musuh. Tapi, jika itu musuh Mikuo sekalipun, kenapa ia harus menyerang Miku? Bukannya sudah tak aneh melihat cekcok mulut tak berujung Miku dengan Mikuo setiap kali keduanya bertemu? Atau semua delik sinis dan jijik yang dilontarkan Miku kepada Mikuo saat keduanya tak sengaja berpapasan?

Jelas saja kalau Miku dan Mikuo bukan sepasang adik-kakak yang dikatakan akur, bukan? Mereka saling membenci hingga ke dasar-dasarnya.

Apa mungkin yang diinginkan sang pelaku adalah masuknya Mikuo ke balik sel bui? Sama seperti apa yang diharapkan oleh ia dan suaminya?

Tapi jika fakta ini benar ada benarnya, akan sulit membuat Mikuo ke balik bui. Jelas-jelas Mikuo tak bersalah jika kasusnya seperti ini.

Lalu apa tujuan si pelaku?

Kening Hatsune Saki berkerut dalam-dalam. Ekspresi bingung jelas-jelas terlukis di wajah awet mudanya.

"Bisa kupinjam sebentar fotonya?" tanya Hatsune Saki sembari menunjuk foto tersebut. Detektif Leon mengangguk dan memberikan foto itu pada Hatsune Saki.

"Aku titip putriku sebentar, Detektif!"

"Ah! Tunggu!"

Tak sempat lagi Detektif Leon menolak, Hatsune Saki sudah berlari keluar dari rumah sakit menuju parkiran.

Selama di perjalanan, pikiran Hatsune Saki terbagi-bagi ke segala topik. Dia menyetir cukup cepat, tidak ingin membuang masa selagi segalanya sedang kacau begini. Tak henti-hentinya pula Hatsune Saki memikirkan siapa-siapa saja yang sekiranya memiliki masalah dengan keluarganya atau dengan perusahaan yang dikelolanya bersama dengn suaminya. Hatsune Saki juga mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa sekiranya teman Miku yang punya posibilitas untuk menjadi musuhnya.

Hatsune Saki menggeleng sembari memutar setir, kehabisan ide sama sekali saat nama Hatsune Mikuo muncul di kepalanya. Hatsune Saki tidak banyak tahu soal anak itu sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya. Hatsune Saki hanya tahu jika Mikuo adalah putra dari istri pertama suaminya yang kabur beberapa tahun sebelum Hatsune Saki dan suaminya menikah dan problematika pemuda itu dengan prestasinya yang payah.

Hatsune Saki tak tahu apa-apa soal Mikuo. Ada sebersit rasa bersalah jika ia mengingat bagaimana emosinya ia menuduh Mikuo tak lama setelah Miku dibawa ke rumah sakit. Setengah mati ia memprovokasi suaminya, menjatuhkan tuduhan tak berdasar jelas kepada Mikuo. Hatsune Saki berpikir sederhana saat itu, selain Mikuo, Hatsune Saki mengetahui kalau baik ia, suaminya, dan Miku sendiri tidak punya masalah pada siapapun. Kalaupun ada, rasanya masalah-masalah itu sudah diselesaikan dengan baik.

Hatsune Saki memarkir mobil di depan rumahnya dan segera melompat keluar dari mobilnya untuk menemui suaminya. Dari gerbang Hatsune Saki bisa mendengar keributan besar.

Hatsune Saki membuka pintu, mendapati pemandangan tak asing dimana suaminya dalam posisi hendak memukuli Mikuo.

"Berhenti!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi. Napasnya yang terengah-engah akibat berlari membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol volume suaranya.

Suaminya melepaskan Mikuo, menghampirinya dengan kedua alis terangkat. Hatsune Saki sangat tahu kalau suaminya yang merupakan dokter bedah nomor satu di lingkungan militer tidak suka diganggu saat ia tengah memberi pelajaran.

Hatsune Saki mengeluarkan foto itu dari tasnya, menunjukkan pada suaminya. Tak disangka, Hatsune Saki mendapat ekspresi terkejut di wajah suaminya, membuat ia kembali bertanya-tanya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Hatsune Saki.

Tapi, suaminya diam saja. Hatsune Saki belum mau menuntut saat ini.

"Mikuo. Kau tetap diam di sini. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kami tanyakan padamu."

Mikuo menggeleng, memancing emosi Hatsune Saki yang sudah stress karena masalah ini. Hatsune Saki mendekati Mikuo yang sedang terpincang-pincang, berusaha menjauh dari dirinya. Hatsune Saki sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Mikuo yang selalu ketakutan bila melihat dirinya.

"Mikuo!" Hatsune Saki berseru kembali. Kakinya baru saja ingin mengejar kembali tetapi tangan suaminya mendahuluinya.

"Tidak! UWAAA!" Tangan suaminya mencapai bahu putra tirinya dan sejurus kemudian tangan itu menarik bahu Mikuo, membuat pemuda itu terjungkal ke belakang tanpa perlawanan. Kepala Mikuo menghantam lantai cukup keras—Hatsune Saki sampai terlonjak takut—dan sesaat kemudian pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Ki-kita urus dia belakangan," ucap Tuan Hatsune terbata-bata. "Sekarang beritahu aku darimana kau mendapatkan foto Sonika."

Dan Hatsune Saki terkejut mendapati nama lama yang seharusnya tak asing lagi kembali didengarnya.

.

.

.

Lenka terbangun, mendapati langit-langit ruang rawat inap rumah sakit yang tak ganjil lagi dalam penglihatannya. Lenka segera memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Lenka merasakan nyeri di perutnya, seperti ada sensasi khas terbakar di sana.

"Kagamine Lenka?"

Seorang perawat berambut cokelat pendek masuk ke ruangannya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik-baik saja." Lenka meringis. "Apa yang terjadi? Seingatku, aku sedang menunggu bisa bersama seorang perempuan... yang mengerikan."

"Pegawai minimarket menemukanmu terbaring di halte dan segera menelepon layanan darurat untuk membawa kemari," jelas perawat itu. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku.. merasakan tersengat listrik sebelum pingsan, kurasa."

"Hmm." Perawat itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ceritanya, setelah pemeriksaan terakhir nanti, kau mungkin sudah boleh pulang."

"Baiklah."

Lalu perawat itu pergi setelah berpamitan. Lenka menggaruk kepalanya dan segera teringat soal Mikuo. Buru-buru ia mencari tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Nomor Mikuo didial dan hanya perlu menunggu satu ketukan nada tunggu, panggilan tersebut diangkat.

"Mikuo, maaf!"

"Halo?"

Suara wanita asing yang menjawab teleponnya.

"Mikuo?"

"Kau temannya?" sahut wanita di sebrang sana. Didengar dari suaranya, jelas wanita itu sudah tak begitu muda lagi.

"I-iya," jawab Lenka ragu.

Ada hening sebentar sebelum suara pria kini terdengar di speakerphonenya.

"Bisakah aku bertemu denganmu? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Ini tentang Mikuo- _san_."

"Tentu." Lenka menggigit bibirnya cemas. "A-apa yang terjadi dengan Mikuo? Dia baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"Bisa kautemui kami di lobby Rumah Sakit Pusat Yamaha? Terima kasih."

Untuk pertama kalinya, panggilan Lenka diputus sepihak.

.

.

.

Lenka menunggu di lobby rumah sakit. Tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang kurang rapi, Lenka terus menunggu dua orang yang barusan menjawab teleponnya.

"Nona Lenka? Namamu Lenka, bukan?"

Lenka mendongak setelah cukup lama terus memandangi layar ponselnya yang gelap, mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut dan seorang pria berambut pirang dengan jas kucel berantakan.

"Aku Detektif Leon dan ini ibunda Hatsune Miku, Hatsune Saki." Pria bernama Leon itu memperkenalkan dirinya juga wanita di sebelahnya.

Lenka mengamati wajah cantik wanita bernama Hatsune Saki itu. Garis-garis yang membentuk wajahnya jelas menunjukkan sifat angkuhnya yang sangat dominan. Ada sekelebat samar warna hitam di bawah matanya, tanda lelah yang susah payah disembunyikan make-up tebalnya.

Jadi, inikah orang yang selama ini menjadi orang yang mengkasari Mikuo? Pantas saja.

"Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu."

Suara tegas dan bulat Detektif Leon menarik Lenka kembali ke kenyataan. Segera Lenka mengangguk untuk mengiyakan permintaan Detektif Leon.

Leon mengeluarkan selembar foto dari saku jasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Lenka.

"Apa kau mengenal wanita ini?"

Lenka menggeleng.

"Apa kau pernah dengar Mikuo menyebut-nyebut seseorang bernama Sonika?"

Lenka menggeleng lagi. "Dia itu siapa? Aku tidak pernah dengar."

Detektif Leon menarik foto itu dari Lenka dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kasusnya.

"Bisa dipastikan, Hatsune Mikuo tidak bersalah, Nyonya," kata Detektif Leon tegas. "Secepatnya kami akan menangkap Sonika untuk diinterograsi. Selamat siang."

Dan Detektif Leon segera berlalu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ano—"

Kalimat Lenka diputus oleh pertanyaan Hatsune Saki. "Kau temannya Mikuo?"

"Betul,"

"Boleh ikut sebentar, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Lenka menurut dan hanya bisa mengikuti wanita itu.

"Kuharap kau tidak marah."

Dan Lenka hanya bisa menautkan alisnya bingung.

.

.

.

Tak sampai satu hari, pelaku penusukan Hatsune Miku ditemukan. Wanita bernama Fujizusa Sonika adalah pelakunya. Wanita yang merupakan adik perempuan satu-satunya dari istri pertama Tuan Hatsune ini mengakui semua perbuatannya berlandaskan dendam pribadi kepada Tuan Hatsune yang sudah menghancurkan hidup kakaknya.

Sudah lama ia mengintai keluarga Hatsune. Dia juga membeli informasi dari para pekerja di rumah tersebut. Melihat situasi keluarga Hatsune yang cukup berantakan dengan sepasang suami-istri nyaris perfeksionis, putri yang keras kepala, dan putra tirinya yang selalu jadi kambing hitam, mudah bagi Sonika untuk merancang sebuah kasus untuk merusak keluarga itu.

Dan rencananya gagal total sama sekali. Kesalahan utamanya adalah mengabaikan CCTV dan aksi tak terduga Mikuo yang menghadapi orangtuanya sendiri.

Lenka menyambangi kamar inap Mikuo dan mendapati pemuda itu sedang duduk di atas blankarnya sembari mengaduk-aduk makanan di nampan.

"Hai, Mikuo," sapa Lenka.

"Oh, Lenka, hai." Mikuo mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau bawa kue?"

"Maumu, hih." Lenka mencubit lengan Mikuo dan Mikuo terkikik pelan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik, kurasa," jawab Mikuo. "Bagaimana kasusnya?"

"Kudengar, pelaku sebenarnya sudah ditangkap. Bagus, bukan?"

"Lalu, Miku?"

"Tumben peduli." Lenka tersenyum jahil. Alisnya naik turun penuh makna selagi jarinya usil mencoleki pinggang Mikuo. "Kau mau baikan dengan dia?"

"Siapa juga yang mau? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia baikan denganku,"

"Jadi, kau nggak mengharapkan maaf dari siapapun?"

Lenka hanya tidak mau mengungkit-ungkit percakapannya beberapa belas jam yang lalu dengan Hatsune Saki yang terlalu enggan meminta maaf pada Mikuo.

"Tidak. Kambing hitam sepertiku bisa apa memang?"

Lenka hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar tawa sinis dari mulut Mikuo.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Yagi's Note:**

 **Holycrapmotherfuckaaaa~ INI SAYA BUAT APA YA LORRDDDD /rolls**

 **Udah lama ga buat genre begini rasanya so strange wwwww Maapkeun kalau genrenya jadi lain-lain, huhu...**

 **Dibuat untuk mengikuti challenge Fuscous Paradox dari VSI. Nggak mengharapkan apapun tapi kalau menang aku bakalan bersyukur~ Ini dibuat juga untuk membangkitkan nyawa misteri yang sempet ada di diri saya. Saya datang ke fandom ini dengan genre ini soalnya :))))**

 **Yosh, makasih buat yang sudah baca!~ Tinggalkan jejak jugaa yaaa 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 **Yagitarou Arisa**


End file.
